The disclosure generally relates to a communication device and, more particularly, to a signal amplifying circuit for the communication device.
Nowadays, the design trend of many electronic devices is toward reducing the area or volume of the wireless communication device of the electronic device in order to fit the design requirements of devices miniaturization.
One of conventional approaches for reducing the circuit area or volume is to downsize functionalities of the circuit by discarding partial elements or functional blocks of the communication device to meet the purpose of reducing the circuit area or volume. However, discarding functional blocks of the circuit must reduce the functionalities of the communication device and may also restrict the performance or applications of the circuit. Apparently, this is not an ideal solution.